Firestar, the Real OG
by LightningFoot
Summary: Firestar has been reborn, and now he has yet another mission. He must set the clans straight, and defeat an evil force. Will he be able to save the clans once again? WARNING: Contains random acts of well...randomness.
1. Prologue

Firestar had just finished defeating the most evil cat to ever exist, and now he could rest in Starclan. It was a wonderful thing to be remembered for too...

"Hello Firestar, welcome to Starclan. You have served your purpose well in the clans, and we are very proud of you. Not only did you serve as a leader, but you served as a hero as well," a voice had said.

Firestar had gotten up. He looked around to see the blazing sun and a pure-blue sky. Before him stood a black and white she-cat, who was also very pretty.

"I've never seen you before, but surely I couldn't have forgotten a pretty she-cat like you. What's your name?"

The she-cat had chuckled, "I am Tidal. That's what they call me, and I've brought you here because you're not done fulfilling your destiny."

Firestar looked at the she-cat in confusion, "Soooo, I still have to like. Fight crime, and stuff?"

The she-cat had shook her head slowly, "Not that. Although new heros are rising in the clans, they are nothing compared to you Firestar. You must set the balance for the clan to remember your power."

Firestar purred, "Seems legit. I like that idea, after all. I did save multiple clans multiple times."

Tidal nodded, "Exactly. Now, I am going to free you from Starclan, and you will awaken in Thunderclan. Everybody will only remember you as Fireheart, son of Firestar, brother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool."

"So I'm the son of myself? Sweet."

Tidal had led Firestar to what looked like a portal, "This mechanism here will take you back to Thunderclan. I'll always be with you, but beware wind. Now you must go."

Without anymore questions, Firestar had leaped inside the portal...


	2. Chapter 1

"Fireheart! Get up, you're on the hunting patrol," a voice had called.

The ginger-tom had gotten up, and saw his "sister", Squirrelflight. His sister had beckoned him towards a group of cats getting ready to go hunt. Fireheart had recognized the cats, and it was nice to see that they have survived.

"Alright, let us begin. Good hunting," Squirrelflight said.

Fireheart had followed his sister instead of actually hunting. He wanted to talk to her.

Fireheart had seen his sister stalking a mouse. She had lunged at lightning speed, quickly capturing the prey in her jaws.

"Nice catch," Fireheart had said.

Squirrelflight had buried her catch, "Thanks. Haven't you caught anything yet?"

Fireheart shook his head, "So, you're deputy now."

Squirrelflight looked at Fireheart with confused eyes, "Um, yeah. I was made deputy over a moon ago, and you were there. Is something wrong?"

The ginger-tom replied, "Nope. I was just reassuring myself."

Squirrelflight burst into laughter, "Reassuring? It was a huge ceremony! It happened right after the battle with the Dark Forest."

Fireheart had nodded, "Right."

Without another word, Squirrelflight had ran off into the woods. _I'd better catch something, _Fireheart thought. He had heard a mouse scurrying along the soft ground. Fireheart had decided to track it.

Fireheart had the mouse right in front of him. He had moved very quietly, until he had heard another familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Fireheart had jumped directly into the air, "Woah! Who was that!"

The ginger-tom had turned around to see his old friend, Graystripe looking at him. Immediately, Fireheart had forgotten about his prey, "Did you just decide to take a walk?"

Graystripe nodded, "I wanted to know what it was like to catch prey again, but I've served the clan for too long now. You remind me of your father.."

Fireheart smiled, "Right. My father. The greatest hero of all time..."

Graystripe nodded frantically, "Oh yes yes yes! The absolute greatest most bravest specialest bestest hero in the world!"

Fireheart flinched a bit, "...yeah."

_Alright Fireheart, you have to ask Graystripe about your father. Well, I guess you'll have to ask him about yourself. Good luck!_

Fireheart began to speak, "So, do you know much about my father?"

Graystripe nodded, "Oh yes yes yes! He was something that many cats call now, the Original Gangster. I mean, he was with us since the Rise of Brokenstar!"

Fireheart tilted his head, "The Rise of Brokenstar?"

"The Rise of Brokenstar! It was when Brokenstar tried to destroy the sun and make us live in darkness forever!"

_Oh, I forgot to tell you...well I guess I'll just tell you more about your mission later Fireheart._

"Yellowfang had stopped the evil guy from destroying us by shoving death berries down his throat! Ugh, that would be such a painful way to die."

"Yeah..," Fireheart muttered, "Anyway, I'm just gonna go find some prey and...," Fireheart ran before Graystripe could hear the end of his sentence.

The ginger-tom had come back with two squirrels and a vole. His sister, Squirrelflight, had padded towards him, "So, is all okay with you?"

Fireheart turned his head abruptly towards his sister, "Y-yeah! All is fine, Miss Deputy."

Fireheart's sister sat down by him, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Er, I don't really know Squirrely."

Squirrelflight had gotten up to her paws again, "That's it. You're jealous! You think that you should've been deputy and not me."

Fireheart had gotten up too, "Oh really! What makes you think I'm jealous."

Squirrelflight sighed, "Okay. For one, you called me Miss Deputy. Also, you got up to your paws just like me!"

Fireheart responded, "Okay. For one, you called me Miss Deputy. Also, you got up to your paws just like me!"

Squirrelflight looked at her brother, "What the...why are you copying me?"

Fireheart just snorted and walked away towards his den, "Wait. Sis, where do I sleep."

Squirrelflight looked at Fireheart, "Beside your nephew, Lionblaze."

The ginger-tom had watched the golden-tom lift a log towards the medicine cat den, "There, that should do it."

Fireheart narrowed his eyes at Squirrelflight, "What the...what?"

"He's a rather...powerful tom."

Fireheart sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night, Miss Deputy."

"Firestar, you did well today, but now I'm gonna have to explain things a bit more," Tidal stated.

Firestar had nodded, "Yeah, like what the heck is the Rise of Brokenstar?"

Tidal beckoned Firestar towards a computer, "Here, I'll tell you all that you need to know."


End file.
